Loki
Loki – jötunn i były honorowy nordycki bóg. Chociaż był traktowany jako nominalny członek plemienia Asów, był znany z tego, że bardzo często zmieniał swoją lojalność. Jest przeznaczony, by ostatecznie stanąć po stronie Jötunnów i poprowadzić ich przeciwko bogom. Historia Początki Loki urodził się jako syn jötunów Farbautiego i Laufey. W pewnym momencie swojego życia Loki został bratem krwi Odyna i został nominalnym członkiem Asów. W czasie pobytu w Asgardzie Loki był tak samo sojusznikiem, jak przeszkodą; chociaż jego chytra i psotna osobowość często wpędzała go w kłopoty z bogiem, ale równie często pomagał im w potrzebie. Sif Pewnego razu Loki dla żartu uciął Sif, żonie Thora złote włosy, którymi się szczyciła. Gdy dowiedział się o tym jej mąż, poszedł do Lokiego i zagroził, że jeżeli nie da jego żonie zastępczych włosów, to połamie mu wszystkie kości. Bóg oszustw czym prędzej udał się do Nidawelliru, gdzie poszedł do synów Iwaldiego, u których zamówił włosy dla Sif. Poleciał następnie do innych karłów - Eitriego i Bokka i założył się o własną głowę, że nie zrobią oni lepszych przedmiotów niż synowie Iwaldiego. Bracia zabrali się do pracy, jednak Loki, który był się o swoje życie cały czas latał w postaci muchy końskiej i przeszkadzał im w pracy. Ostatecznie podczas zawodów synowie Iwaldiego podarował bogom perukę dla Sif, włócznię Gungir, która nigdy nie chybiała oraz statek Skidblandir, który można było złożyć i schować do kieszeni. Eitri i Brokk podarowali bogom złotego dzika, Gulinborstiego, bransoletę Draupnir, która co dziewiątą noc tworzyła osiem swoich kopii oraz Mjölnir, młot mogący ciskać pioruny. Bogowie Odyn, Thor i Frejr, którzy byli sędziami w konkursie zadecydowali, że przedmioty od Eitriego i Brokka są cenniejsze i że to oni wygrywają konkurs. Gdy krasnoludy chciał odciąć Lokiemu głowę, ten stwierdził, że zakład nie dotyczył szyi, której nie mogli nawet dotknąć. Zrodził największe potwory – wielkiego wilka Fenrira (Fenrira), węża Jormunganda (Midgardsorma) i boginię umarłych Hel – według większości wersji miał owe potomstwo z olbrzymką Angerbodą z Żelaznego Lasu. Nigdy do końca nie trzymał z żadną ze stron (oprócz Ragnaroku, gdy wreszcie opowie się przeciw bogom i powiedzie na nich olbrzymów). Towarzyszył Thorowi w wielu wyprawach po świecie, podarował Odynowi Sleipnira – ośmionogiego, bardzo szybkiego rumaka, a także swego syna. Loki miał także dwóch synów ze swą żoną Sygin – Valiego i Narviego, z Sif Ulla. Był również zmieniony w kobietę, podziemną czarownicę, co trwało osiem lat. Przez ten okres rodził straszliwe potwory. Dzięki Lokiemu bogowie zdobyli też swe najważniejsze atrybuty. W micie o Sif Lokiego oskarżono o złośliwe ścięcie jej włosów. Za karę musiał zdobyć dla niej nowe, złote, ale rosnące jak żywe; wykonały je karły, synowie Ivaldiego – najważniejszym z nich był Brokkur. Przy tej okazji Loki dostał od nich włócznię Gungnir i statek Skidbladnir. Wówczas Loki postawił w zastaw swoją głowę, że Eitri, brat Brokkura, nie zdoła już zrobić trzech równie cennych przedmiotów. Ale ten z pomocą brata i pozostałych karłów wykonał dzika Gulinborstiego, bransoletę Draupnir oraz młot Mjölnir dla Thora. Bogowie orzekli, że najcenniejszy jest Mjölnir. Loki przegrał więc zakład i powinien stracić głowę, ale wtedy próbował uciec, wykorzystując swe czarodziejskie buty, pozwalające mu latać i chodzić po wodzie. Gdy zaś Thor go schwytał, oświadczył, że oddał w zakład głowę, a nie szyję. Karły w zemście ucięły mu więc tylko język i zszyły usta (co miało być karą za jego krzywoprzysięstwo). Małżonką Lokiego była Sigyn. Bogowie, mając Lokiego za szaleńca i psotnika, wybaczali mu wiele złych uczynków, ale kiedy przyczynił się do zabicia Baldura (boga piękna) oraz uniemożliwił mu powrót z zaświatów, przykuli go do skały, gdzie musiał odkupić swój uczynek, przykuty łańcuchami tak, żeby padał na jego twarz okropny jad węża znajdującego się nad nim. Jego wierna żona Sigyn trzymała misę nad twarzą Lokiego i gdy ta napełniała się, Sigyn opróżniała ją – wtedy kropla jadu docierała do twarzy Lokiego i ten, trzęsąc się z bólu, powodował trzęsienie Ziemi. Wierzono, że w końcu Loki wyswobodzi się z więzów i zapragnie zemsty. Bitwa Ragnarök rozpocznie się przypłynięciem do Asgardu (stolicy bogów) statku Nagelfar, którego Loki będzie sternikiem. Loki zginie w Ragnaröku walcząc z bogiem strażnikiem Heimdallem (zabiją się nawzajem) – będzie to pierwsza wielka walka w Ragnaröku. Związki Aisza al-Abbas Gdy Loki, był ranny Aisha al-Abbas, zaopiekowała się nim. Dziewięć miesięcy później urodziła się Samira Al-Abbas. Niestety kochanka Lokiego niedługo potem rzekomo zmarła, z niewiadomych powodów, a Samira zamieszkała z rodzicami Aishy. Pan Fierro Nie wiadomo jak, Loki poznał pana Fierro. W każdym razie, Bóg oszustw, zmienił płeć i pozostał tak przez jedną noc z mężczyzną. Po dziewięciu miesiącach urodził/a się Alex. Zdolności * Polimorfizm - Loki posiada zdolność przemiany (w łososia, konia, ptaka, pchłę itp.), włącznie ze zmianą płci. * Mowa - jego magiczny głos zwiódł już niejednego, także bogów. * Iluzja - Loki umie wszystkim pokazać świat w formie iluzji. * Mimo, iż został uwięziony przez innych bogów nadal ma możliwość wnikania do świadomości ludzi i półbogów. Ciekawostki * Istnieje seria książek Jakuba Ćwieka Kłamca, która opowiada historię o Lokim i innych mitologiach we współczesnych czasach. W skład sagi wchodzi sześć książek: Kłamca, Kłamca 2. Bóg marnotrawny, Kłamca 2,5 Machinomachia (Wydana po części 4) Kłamca 3, Ochłap sztandaru, Kłamca 4. Kill'em all i Kłamca. Papież Sztuk (Wydana po części 2,5). W tej serii Loki staje się anielskim chłopcem na posyłki. ** Pojawił się także w innej książce Jakuba Ćwieka Stróże. * W niektórych wersjach Loki był prezentowany jako bóg ognia. * Jego greckim odpowiednikiem jest Prometeusz. * W Mieczu Lata Thor wskazuje, że Loki jest bratem krwi Odyna. Niektóre wersje przedstawiają Loki'ego jako syna Odyna. * Loki jest jedynym głównym antagonistą serii książek Riordana, który nie ma żadnej armii. * Według jego syna/córki Alex/a jest większym manipulatorem niż Surtr. * Węża, którego jad nieustannie kapie mu na twarz nazywa Beatrice.https://www.readriordan.com/2018/01/11/exclusive-loki-sigyn-interview/ ** W książce ''Ognisty Tron'' Anubis wspomniał zmarłą o identycznym imieniu. Przypisy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu" Kategoria:Mitologia Nordycka Kategoria:Bóstwa Nordyckie Kategoria:Antagoniści en:Loki de:Loki ru:Локи